Emma
Biography Emma first appeared in Hard Times at Contest Training!. She saw Yazmyne performing an appeal with her Eevee, and she was amazed. She introduced herself to Yazmyne as a fellow Coordinator, having earned one ribbon with help from her Houndour. Emma then explained a contest that would occur in Lantana Town and that she intended to compete, hoping Yazmyne would be there. The girls then decided to have a battle with a five-minute limit. Emma naturally chose Houndour while Yazmyne chose he Eevee. Their battle ended in a stalemate when the buzzer ended. Emma then left with her Houndour, explaining that she wanted to capture a second Pokemon before the Lantana Contest. As promised Emma reappeared for the Lantana Contest in Lantana Florets! and The Supersonic where she revealed that she had a little sister named Flora, who had befriended Yazmyne. She and Yazmyne met Megumi who also entered the competition. Emma was revealed to have captured a Surskit, whom she used for the appeal stage in a combination of Bubble and Water Sport that place Emma in the next round. She battled with Houndour, who advanced Emma to the finals. Emma faced Megumi and her Tangela. They had a very intense battle, befitting the final stage. Ultimately, Megumi and Tangela emerged victorious, winning them the Lantana Ribbon. Emma, Yazmyne, and Megumi decided to travel together for a while and the three of them left Lantana Town together for Carnation City. Following Yazmyne's victory over Leader Claire in A Cute Battle with Ferocious Charm, the three girls departed for the next steps in their journey. However, Emma was interested in the Aster Discharge when informed of the tournament by Claire. Emma arrived for the Aster Discharge in Riau's Collection of Champions!, reuniting with Yazmyne and meeting her rivals, particularly Noxon and Dane. Emma would battle Noxon in the first round of the tournament in The Battles are Afoot!, pitting her Surkit against Noxon's Dragonair in a contest of speed against power. Power won the affair as Surkit was cornered and flattened with Iron Tail, eliminating Emma from the tournament. Emma enjoyed the competition util the end and departed Aster Town to obtain her second Riau Ribbon. Emma then claimed her second ribbon, the Dewberry Ribbon in Four Spotlights!. She performed with Houndour on the appeal stage and Surskit in the battle rounds to win the contest. Some time after the contest, Emma's Surskit evolved into Masquerain. Emma returned in Forbidden Performer! to compete on the ice stage of the Banyan Town Contest. She performed on the appeal stage and the battle rounds with only Masquerain. She defeated a rookie Coordinator Harlem in the semifinals en-route to winning the contest and her third Riau Ribbon. After the contest, Emma met with Yazmyne and Dante who congratulated Emma on her performance. They then informed her about the Wild Rose Masquerade. Though curious, Emma decided to pass on the competition, wishing to enjoy her current success for the moment. After the Banyan Contest, Emma's Houndour evolved into Houndoom. She attempted twice to claim her fourth Riau Ribbon and failed to win it. In Moonlit Sprout, she decided to add a Grass Pokemon to her team. Emma skulked out a forest at night to find an Oddish, but the many Grass Pokemon kept evading her or making her sick with spore attacks. Emma eventually managed to outsmart and capture an Oddish with creative help from Masquerain. Emma returned in Dragon on Ice to compete in the Cosmos Town Contest for her fifth ribbon. She also reunited with rivals Yazmyne and Dane. She used her newly evolved Gloom to perform on the appeal stage, and they passed to the battle rounds. There, she performed with Masquerain and they defeated Yazmyne and Shelgon in the first round. Emma advanced to the finals where she faced Dane and his Beartic. They ultimately lost. Emma ultimately managed to win her fifth ribbon as she qualified for the Riau Grand Festival which began in Riau So Grand!. She'd also evolved her Gloom into Vileplume with a Leaf Stone. Emma cleared the preliminary with Masquerain. She then cleared the second appeal stage with Vileplume on the grass stage. For the first battle round, Emma was set to face Yazmyne for what would be their third encounter. Their battle took place in Rematch of the Festival Millennium! on the grass stage. Emma chose Vileplume and Houndoom to face Yazmyne's Eevee and Shelgon. Emma employed a nature combination with Grassy Terrain and Sunny Day, which allows her to exploit her Pokémon's abilities and true firepower. Emma dominated the battle but her strategy fell apart once Vileplume and Shelgon knocked each other out. The battle was settled between Houndoom and Eevee. Despite Houndoom's power and talent, Eevee outclassed him in most every facet. At the end of the battle, Emma had the least points, eliminating her from the competition. Emma remained on site at the festival, rooming with Yazmyne until the end of the tournament. She then returned home to Lantana Town before sharing a happy farewell with Yazmyne. Character Emma is a very happy young girl with faithful Pokemon. She becomes more serious in battle but does not allow it to let her ruin her fun. She believes in "one Pokemon at a time," meaning when she captures a Pokemon she places her time an energy into that one Pokemon before catching an training another, but she does not allow herself to neglect any of her Pokemon, regardless of that mantra. With it, however, Emma is able to draw out every positive aspect of her Pokemon and show them off excellently in appeals and battles. Pokemon Emma has at least one other Pokémon as she required three for the Aster Discharge but she had not captured Oddish until after the tournament. Ribbons *One Unknown Ribbon (Prior to Hard Times at Contest Training) *Dewberry Ribbon (Four Spotlights!; water stage) *Banyan Ribbon (Forbidden Performer!; ice stage) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to Dragon on Ice) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to Riau So Grand!) Grand Festival Ranking Emma has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Riau Grand Festival - Top 32 (Rematch of the Festival Millennium!) Trivia Emma's character and choice of Pokémon is based on Karen of the Johto Elite Four Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Riau Grand Festival